Inazuma Eleven - Truth or Dare (Chapter 6)
Mika: Wattup, wattup dudes and dudettes of Earth and beyond! Livi: Nee-san, have you been eating candy? Mika: Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee~ Livi: *sweatdrop* I'll take that as a yes... Hiroto: What's up with Mika-chan Angel: She gets really hyper when she eats candy and sugar, I'm guessing she found the Easter Egg supply Mika: CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ace: Er, onto the dares... Jocelyn: These are from Mika, and I'm guessing she wrote them after she ate the Easter Eggs *sweatdrop* good luck whoever is involved in these dares... NOTE: From now on, if a boy refuses to do a dare, they have to be locked in a room with their fangirls for a certain amount of time. If a girl refuses to do a dare, she must sit in a muddy puddle for ten minutes (you can add bugs if you want). 1: I dare Gazelle to dress as a girl and go on a date with Burn, and Midorikawa has to dress as a girl too and go on a date with Hiroto, DOUBLEDATE~ 2: I dare Natsumi and Fuyuka to have a contest - Who can last the longest stood knee-deep in tanks full of gross bugs, mud and dirt whilst holding massive snakes! 3: I dare Fudou, Sakuma and Kidou to be locked in a room FULL of penguin plushie toys, and THEY CAN'T HUG OR DO ANYTHING TO THE PLUSHIES!!! 4: I dare Gazelle, Burn, Aphrodi and Hiroto to go to a 1st grade class and pretend to be new students! They can act in any way they want to, either the way they are, childish, grown-up etc. Gazelle: I AM NOT GOING TO DRESS AS A GIRL, AND I AM ESPECIALLY ''NOT GOING TO DATE BURN!!!!!!!!!! Mika: Then you gotta go in with your fangirls heeheeheeheehee~ Gazelle: I'd rather go in with the fangirls than go out with Burn! Mika: Fine! *throws him in a room full of Gazelle Fangirls* Fangirls: KYAAAA~ GAZELLE-KUN!!!! Gazelle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I TAKE IT BACK!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!! Fuyuka: Should we let him out? Mark: Nope Dylan: What've you got against Gazelle? Mark: Nothing, he just irritates me Endou: He's better than Burn Burn: HEY! I'm right here you know!!!!!!! Gazelle: AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!! GET OFF ME! I DON'T KNOW YOU!!!!!!! Mika: *evil laugh* Livi: Erm, next dare Natsumi: NO WAY AM I DOING THAT!!! Mika: Yay! I get to torture another person!!!! Natsumi: Eek! I'll do the dare! Natsumi & Fuyuka: *both get into tanks full of gross bugs and mud and hold massive snakes* Natsumi: Must not scream, must not scream, must not scream... Fuyuka: Don't scream, don't scream...I'm done - EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!! *runs* Natsumi: *jumps out of tank* I win!! Now I'm gonna go take a shower for several hours... *leaves* Mika: *pushes Sakuma, Kidou and Fudou into Penguin Plushie room* Sakuma: O.O!! It's like HEAVEN!!!! grrrr...Must. Not. Hug. Must. Not. Hug Fudou: Stay strong, Fudou, Stay strong! Kidou: *closes eyes* Don't look at the plushie's, just don't look at them... Mika: *yawn* I'm already bored of this, next dare - boys? Aphrodi: Grrr, fine *leaves* Burn: *leaves* Gazelle: *leaves* Hiroto: *leaves* Mika: I installed a webcam inside the classroom, so we can watch All: *gather round laptop* ''At the school... Hiroto, Burn, Gazelle and Aphrodi: *walk into classroom* Teacher: Erm, who are you kids? Aphrodi: We're new students! Hiroto: Hi! Burn: Yo Gazelle: Hey Teacher: Erm, well okay. Why don't you introduce yourselves to the class, we'll start with the girl at the end Burn & Gazelle: *snigger* Hiroto: *holds laugh* Aphrodi: *glares at boys* Erm, I'm a BOY not a girl Teacher: Are you sure? Hiroto, Burn and Gazelle: *burst out laughing* Aphrodi: I'm pretty sure Teacher: Well, okay, we'll start with you Aphrodi: I'm Afuro Terumi, but everyone calls me Aphrodi Teacher: Next the pretty little girl in the middle Burn: *laughs harder* Gazelle: *glares at Burn* I'm a boy too Teacher: Really? Hiroto: I'll clear this up right now - We're all boys! Teacher: Oh, um, okay...So, the boy with white hair, what's your name? Gazelle: My name's Suzuno Fuusuke, but everyone calls me Gazelle Teacher: Okay next the person with dark red hair Burn: I'm Nagumo Haruya, but call me Burn Teacher: And last but not least, the handsome boy with very nice eyes Hiroto: *sticks tongue out at Burn and Gazelle* I'm Kiyama Hiroto, nice to meet you all! Burn: Hey I just got a text from Mika, she's ending the chapter Hiroto: Nice, I'm outta here! *leaves* Aphrodi: See you teacher person! *leaves* Burn: *runs out* Gazelle: *follows* Back at Mika's house... Mika: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, but that's all we've got time for! Chapter seven's here - http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_-_Truth_or_Dare_(Chapter_7) Fidio: Are we forgetting something? Mika: Don't think so All: *leave* Kidou, Sakuma and Fudou: PEEEEEEENNNNGUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HirotoObsessedFangirlXD 20:09, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions